Recess Is Over, Welcome to High School
by linny-marie
Summary: The Gang is in High School. As far as anyone knows, playtime is over. What happens when an old flame comes back? Will things change drastically? What changes happened while they were gone? Please read and review!
1. Changes Will Occur

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess. If I did, there would never be any question about Spinelli and TJ getting together.

This is my first time to write a fanfic. Be kind and you will get a story continuously written, until further notice.

* * *

"Ashley, chill out. It's not like anyone is going to call you a whore. We're like totally girls here, we kiss boys just as much boys kiss girls," Ashley A. said. "Maybe you're right," I replied, "but, Trent has like, no right to break up with ME! Just because another boy kissed me, it means nothing. I mean I'm a freaking Ashley, for crying out loud." Ashley nodded in agreement with my statement. As we walked to class, Ashley Q. ran up to Ashley A. and whispered softly in her ear. "NO WAY!" she cried. "Okay I'll talk to you later, tell the other girls!" Ashley Q. ran off in search of Ashley B, T, and Gretchen.

"What?" I questioned. "Oh nothing," She tried to reply. I gave her my 'oh-really' look and she told me she'd tell me later. Walking in to Mrs. Wood's class, I looked around at my surroundings, same old same old. Mrs. Wood is like Grotkey. She's cool but soooo stuck in the 70s. Mikey Blumberg, same kind soul as ever, was sitting by the window, day dreaming yet again. Gretchen Grundler, way more beautiful now, was right next to the door. She got rid of her glasses and replaced them with contacts. She actually became an honorary Ashley, because of her friendship with me, and I might have said I could blackmail the other girls if she didn't become, at least, our honorary member. She gave me a knowing smile, that I had no idea was about and kept going to my seat. In front of my desk sat Vince LaSalle, too engrossed in the play book to notice us walk by. His basketball jerseys were long gone, and replaced with his latest obsession, football jerseys. And they weren't hard for him to come across, since every college was on his heels about coming to their school. I mean we're, like, only sophomores for crying out loud. Ashley sat next to me, this way it was easier for us to pass notes. When you sit in the third row, teachers tend to overlook you, because you are close enough to the front they don't have to worry about you goofing off in the back; which is where Gus Griswald was sitting. He, aside from myself, changed the most after TJ left. He became Mr. Sport's fan, the one who knew what was going on, and even though in fourth grade he told us he would never join the Army like his father, he's gone and signed himself up for it.

TJ leaving us was the hardest thing we had to deal with. Sure, we're all great friends still, but it's nothing like fourth grade. We've all joined our cliques and it's gotten harder to keep in touch. Our schedules are so much more different now. Mikey was now in choir and the Drama club, big shocker. Vince kept busy with football and basketball. Gretchen was an honorary member when it meant something was going on, but she was always one for science and just about everything else, and joined the Academic Squad. Gus, well, Gus is Gus. He knows just about everything that goes on in our school. Speaking of, he too, winked at me. I'm sure my face is in a contorted look.

I mean, I know I'm freaking like 'Fabulous' now, but Gus? I have never dated one of my old friends since joining the Ashley's and trust me, I've dated a LOT of guys. Oh, you want to know about how I came to joining them? Well TJ, kind of broke my heart when he left. I didn't realize at the time how much he really meant to me, but like a few months later, I found that I was crying myself to sleep every night just thinking about the boy. It hurt, and I wanted revenge. Like I said 'I'm freaking Ashley Spinelli for crying out loud!' I don't take crap from anyone, even as a 16 year old. So, as fifth grade rolled around, I approached the Ashley's knowing full well that they would reject me if I didn't have a good enough reason to want to join. I told them my sob story, and they took me in. Just like that! Apparently, they all had a crush on TJ at some point, and were more than willing to look after me. And everything else is history.

It's funny, because we are currently in History. Sorry, I had to laugh at that. Homeroom can be so boring unless you have good puns. The bell rang like five minutes ago, and I am already wishing class were over. I can't believe we're in High School! It feels like just yesterday we were disgusted by cooties and kissing. And now, we just can't seem to get enough of the opposite sex. Speaking of, all my girls, and I, are in the V club, yes, virgins. Boys come and go, but AIDS' do not! And we're not stupid enough to get hurt like that.

By the way, Vince and B. are dating. We think this one will actually last through the year. They are the cutest couple ever! A. is dating Robert, a.k.a. King Bob. They've been on and off for two years, but they were so meant to be, so it has to work. T. is dating Gus. I know you might think that's weird, but Gus is a looker. Definitely a double taker from the dork-ish kid we rescued in fourth grade. And Gretchen, well she's just dating around. She doesn't want to get tied down and loose focus from her schoolwork. And me, well obviously my EX- boyfriend Trent is no longer important. I'm actually thinking I might date Erwin Lawson. His fifth grade jerkiness died, his red hair now an auburn color, and his acne, gone! He's pretty cute, and he's now the captain of the baseball and hockey team. I've had a crush on him for a few weeks. He's actually the one that led to my break up. He kissed me on my demand. I'm so thankful for that too though, because now that I know he's a good kisser, he's on my radar.

By the way, did I tell you how great I am at zoning out? Mrs. Wood has been talking for an hour, and all I can do is reminisce. A. just sent me a text about how bored she is, my response, "Duh! History is always boring! :P" I can see her hold in a laugh beside me. It makes me slightly happy. I'm still a bit of the goof I was in elementary school. Also, Gretchen came up with the idea that we should go by our last name initials' so we won't confuse her or any of our bf's. That's when I remember about Q. What did she have to say that is so important to tell the others? Why couldn't A tell me right then? What is going on?

* * *

What IS going on? Will Ashley Spinelli ever find out? Is TJ ever coming back? Will he appear soon enough?

If you are kind enough to leave me a review, I will write another chapter! Tell me how you feel about this story, where do you want it to go? Do you want it to end well? Or do you wish I just give up? Tell me! But be kind enough, this is my first time to write a fanfic, so I'm new to harsh words!


	2. Of Moving Vans and Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess. If I did, there would never be any question about Spinelli and TJ getting

Thank you for your reviews and suggestions! I look forward to more!

* * *

I drove home alone that day. Obviously something was up, and the girls would tell me when I needed to hear it. My aggressive days are long gone, the ones where if I wanted to know something I would get the info right then and there. Now, I could care less about what's going on with anyone but my girls, my new bf, Erwin (as of lunch!), and their bfs.

Going home has been a torture since he left. Passing his empty house, knowing he won't come back hits me like a ton of bricks every time. I don't look at it anymore, but I know I'm close to home, when I feel a pang in my chest. That's how close we lived to each other…

But for some reason, today I felt the need to look; As though something was calling to me to look. That's when I saw the most unreasonable thing ever… A MOVING VAN!!! AT HIS HOUSE?! -Our town's not that popular, we don't have people moving in like ever, so trust me, this is a big deal! – Someone was moving in, into his house! Panic and fear flooded through me. All would be lost.

Any hope of him coming home, him and his family. I felt tears in my eyes, as I willed myself not to go back to my old ways, to just go home and weep. I would call the girls later, they understood the most, and they've had heartbreaks just like I've had. They are more like me than anyone could ever guess. Well them and the old TJ…

As I pulled up into the driveway, I mutely got out of my 2004 Ford Focus. I walked into my house and headed straight to my room, thankful that my parents didn't get home until after six these days. As I walked into my room, I shut the door and headed for my bed. I sat down and cried, well balled is a better word, but who's to judge? Anyway, six years of wishing were gone. Everything would remain the same. He would never come back, and I could never tell him how I felt…

I've only felt helpless twice in my life. First time was when TJ and I were choosen to kiss. As hard as I wanted it to not happen, I couldn't avoid it, it needed to happen. We needed to prove that kissing was not as great as Frankie's brother made it seem. The second time was when I realized TJ was not coming back, at all. The gang fell apart just like I thought it would. That was when I needed him the most.

These new movers are my third case of helplessness. Know that no matter how much I hoped, how long I wished, TJ would never reappear into my life. And with that I cried harder.

* * *

With The Ashley's and Gretchen

"Alright girls, I sent S home. Let's get this meeting started," Ashley A. said.

"First thing first," Gretchen said, "what exactly did you hear and where were you when you heard it Q?"

"I was in the attendance office, with Dave. He was absent yesterday, and I offered to walk with him to turn in his note. You know how much I like him," she explained as they looked at her knowing full well she wasn't absent yesterday. "Anyway, I heard Menlow talking to someone on the phone. And then I heard him say, 'So Detweiler, Theodore J. is coming back?' silence, 'Yes, Mrs. Detweiler, we'll make him feel like he never left.' Then he laughed, you know that snorty laugh he has. Ew. 'Well he'll be pretty surprised to what he's coming back to. Yeah a lot of things have changed. Oh no, he'll be VERY surprised,' silence. 'Alright well you have a nice day and thank you again. Goodbye.' And then he hung up! I left Dave with an apologetic look and ran straight for A," she explained.

"Wow!" B said. "I can't believe it. He's really coming back. Can I tell Vince," she asked questioningly?

"NO!," A, T, and Gretchen exclaimed together.

"No," A repeated, much calmer this time. "Not yet, anyway. We need to come up eith a way to gently break this to her. S needs to find out before anyone else can. And maybe Lawson as well, just so he knows not to hurt S and to prepare him for her rationalized anger towards the guy."

"I agree A, but what about the rest of the school? Weams is sure to get a hold of this information and spread it like wildfire. Especially since he and Menlow are now the best of friends." T said with worry.

"She's right, how do we fight an upcoming fire when we have no extinguisher? Popularity can only get us so far," B said.

An uncomfortable silence filled Ashley A.'s dining room. Knowing B was right, there was only so much they could do from preventing any more harm to S.

A was close to tears, as she continuously reapplied her lip gloss, T's and Q's nervous habits, biting nails and playing with their hair, made a comeback. Gretchen was tapping her pen against her books, and B was staring off into the distance. None of them had any idea on what to do. What could they do to stop Menlow from spilling the beans, and Weams spreading rumors, and S getting hurt?

Several minutes passed as they were all thinking. None of them coughed, sneezed, or anything else. They just sat there until...

"We need to tell the boys. They might be able to help more than we know. They can come up with a plan, and they can help us set it up. I mean how much can we four seriously pull off without S questioning what we're up to?" T mentioned.

Q replied with a "Yeah I agree."

B, T and A flipped their phones open and immediately called their boys. Q and Gretchen called who they needed to, and told them what was going on asking for help.

The boys came over and came up with a plan. An amazing plan, that S would never know they were behind. It would be set up tomorrow, before school even started. It just had to work.

* * *

If you have any idea as to what the plan entails, let me know! I have something kind of planned, but ideas are always wlecome! Again be nice in your review! Love you readers always!!!


End file.
